SwanQueen Christmas
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: I wrote this as a Christmas Present for everyone!


Emma bent down on her knees to look inside of the glass counter in Mr. Gold's shop and saw exactly what she was looking for. It was an engagement ring and she knew that it would be perfect for Regina. The two of them had been seeing each other for quite a long time now and Henry was so damn happy to see them together too.

She pressed her face against the glass a bit too much and it ended up making a smudge. "Miss Swan, I see that a specific item has attracted you. I truly hope that you'd not be so close to the glass since you'll dirty is up." Mr. Gold said as he looked down at her.

The blonde stood up, "Alright Mr. Gold, that's the one I want to purchase." Mr. Gold nodded, "Excellent choice, Miss Swan. The ring is fit for a queen and it only seems right since Regina is a queen." He took out a clipboard, "If you would sign here and put down a deposit, then you can begin to pay it off. I won't be able to give it to you until you pay the full amount. Of course, there is a deal that we can make where you can have it by the end of today without paying money."

Emma snorted, "Woah Gold, I'm not into that!" Mr. Gold sighed, "Miss Swan, I wasn't insinuating in anything such as that! I meant that we can make a deal and that way, you won't have to pay for it with money."

Emma thought about it for a moment, "Fine, I'll make a deal. If you don't hold up to your end of the bargain, then so help me Gold, you'll find my dad's sword shoved in the place where the sun doesn't shine."

A few hours had passed and Regina Mills was now in Gold's shop. She was looking at the exact same ring that Emma was a couple hours ago. "Gold, I want to purchase that ring." She said as she pointed to it. Mr. Gold chuckled, "I'm sorry Regina, but that ring is not available to be purchased." Regina raised her eyebrow, "Mr. Gold, I do hope that you remember _who_ you are talking to. As you know, I don't _like_ being told no."

Mr. Gold sighed, "The reason behind it is that the ring is already being kept on hold for another customer and they signed a contract as well." Regina pursed her lips, "Gold, I demand that you dissolve this contract immediately." He shook his head, "Sorry Regina, a deal is a deal. My hands are tied."

The former evil queen left the shop and slammed the door shut. It caused some of the things in his shop to rattle.

A few weeks had passed and Regina barely saw Emma anymore at home. She found it odd that Emma was beginning to take her job so seriously, but then again, perhaps it was because Christmas was this week.

Emma had a bear claw in her mouth as she ran out of the dining with a giant coffee in her hand. All that time that she spent working her ass off to afford the ring was worth it. She hated the fact that she barely saw Regina, but she hoped that her soon-to-be-fiancé' would forgive her.

She made sure the coast was clear before she came into Gold's shop and grinned. "Alright Gold, I saved up the money for the ring at full price. I also did what you asked me to do." Mr. Gold had a small smile on his face, "Good, Miss Swan, thank you. Now, as promised." He said as he handed the ring to Emma and she gave him half of the money. "Good luck, Miss Swan."

That following evening, Emma had been pacing the living room floor while fumbling with the ring in her hand. Shit, she should've prepared better when it came to proposing to Regina. This was a big deal for her, let alone Regina, so it had to be perfect.

She took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves, but she couldn't help it. She kept pacing back and forth until she heard the door unlock. She stopped mid stride as Regina came into the house and closed to door behind her.

"What on Earth are you doing awake at this time of night, Emma?" Regina asked as she took off her shoes and set her things down. "I was waiting up for you to tell you something important." Emma said with a shrug and put the ring in her pocket.

Regina walked into the living room and Emma followed her. "There's something very important that I need to discuss with you." Regina said as she sat down on the sofa and Emma sat next to her. "Yeah, funny thing you should say that since I've something to say to you too."

Emma was even more nervous now that Regina was next to her and she had to find the right words. _Dammit Swan, pull yourself together!_ Instead of losing herself in her thoughts of how she'd propose, Regina put a hand on her knee.

"Emma, please look at me." Emma turned to face her and Regina was now holding her hand.

" _Someone_ had foolishly kept me from getting you an engagement ring that I would be giving to you right now. It would've been so perfect for you too since it was simple, yet had a certain appeal to it. It was very expensive, but as of mayor of this town, I can afford anything in that little imp's shop. Can you believe how he could deny me what I wanted? When I find the person responsible for keeping that ring from me, they will pay a heavy price!"

Emma opened her mouth to try to say something, but Regina had cut her off completely.

"It was silver with little diamonds inside the band with a perfect crown on top with a small diamond swan inside it. I knew that the moment I saw it, that I had to have it. There wasn't a ring that could compare to it. I thought it suited you since it had a crown on it which would represent that you are royalty as well as a swan since that's your last name. Inside, I would've engraved the words, "Emma Swan-Mills", but that won't happen now."

"Regina I need to tell you something!"

Regina ignored her and kept on talking.

"I plan to punish the little imp first by taking something precious from him and see how he feels about it. That way, he will think twice before putting someone above me. I am a queen after all and I'm positive that the individual who stole it from me is not worth my time. As the former evil queen, it only seems right to rip out their heart and crush it before their very eyes. What do you think dear?"

The blonde looked at Regina nervously, "Uh well Regina…" She bit her lip and tried to look Regina in the eye, but didn't want to feel her wrath. Regina had her magic flowing through her hands by now due to her becoming so angry that she couldn't buy Emma the engagement ring.

"Regina, I've something to show you." She took out the ring from her pocket and showed it Regina. The brunette looks at the ring, back at Emma, and back at the ring again.

"I wanted to propose to you first, Regina, but I wasn't sure how." Regina was silent and Emma did her best to not panic. "Y-You took the ring _from_ me? I can't believe this is happening!" She stood up and started to storm out of the living room while Emma was trying to follow her.

"Dammit Regina, I would've said yes even if you didn't have the ring on you!" Regina turned around as she was ascending up the stairs and scowled, "It isn't a proper proposal until I have the ring. Of course, that won't be happening because _you_ have the ring and I doubt you'd give me the chance to propose now. Good night, Miss Swan. You sleep on the couch."

Emma watched as Regina continued to walk up the stairs and slam the door to her bedroom behind her. She picked up her red leather jacket and walked up the stairs while cursing under her breath. She wanted this night to be perfect, but it had failed miserable.

She would make things right and she was the savior after all. She took the ring out of her pocket and looked at it for a long while as she went to Henry's room. This was an even worse punishment than sleeping on the couch since she couldn't fit on Henry's bed anymore.

This fight was probably the worst one that she's ever had with Regina. Would Regina still say yes if Emma proposed to her? All she could think about as she tried to get comfortable in Henry's bed was a scenario where everything went smoothly. She hadn't seen Regina that angry since Emma accidentally broke Cora's necklace that Regina wore.

Emma groaned as she woke up because she was experiencing pain in her neck, shoulders, and back. She told herself that this was the last time that she would sleep in Henry's bed. Even if Emma tried to follow Regina into their bedroom, she knew it would have a spell on it that would keep her out.

She made her way to the kitchen, but didn't see Regina anywhere. Regina left early for work, but she would at least leave Emma a note or make coffee for her. Sadly, neither of these things was waiting for her on the kitchen counter.

The blonde decided to make her own coffee and sit down at the island while drinking it. This was worse than the time she tried making Regina an apple dessert and the smoke caused the fire alarm to go off. After that, Regina had banned her from making any type of dessert since she had burned Regina's "precious apples".

Emma laid her head down on the table and closed her eyes as she thought of multiple ways to make up for this horrible nightmare. She heard the front door open and heard Henry's voice.

"Mom? Ma? Are you guys home?" Henry called as he put his backpack down at the foot of the stairs and kicked off his shoes.

"I'm in the kitchen, Henry!" Emma said as she kept resting her head on the table.

"Did you get Mom a present yet? Christmas Eve is today and you've to put it under the tree in time or else you'll never hear the end of it."

"Hey Kid, I tried to get her a special gift, but I blew it."

"Yeah, Mom told me that you messed up pretty badly."

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know not to buy it?"

"Not to buy what?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll find her something else."

Henry smiled, "Why don't I help you find another present? It'd be Operation Christmas."

Emma chuckled and ruffled Henry's hair, "Come on Kid, let's get to shopping."

Mr. Gold heard the ring of the bell as he saw Emma and Henry enter his story. "Hello Dearies, what brings you here?"

Emma sighed, "I need the perfect present for Regina and I can't seem to find a good one"

Henry tugged on Emma's sleeve, "Mom's a queen, so maybe she'd want something that reminds her of that!"

Mr. Gold chuckled, "Ah, a present fit for a queen? I do have something that I've acquired that would be the right choice."

He went into the back room and came back out holding a scepter. It was dark purple with a black diamond on the top with small diamonds surrounding it.

Henry's eyes grew wide and then he had big grin on his face, "That's the gift for Mom!"

Emma nodded and looked at Mr. Gold, "How much is it, Gold?"

Mr. Gold laid the scepter down on the table, "Since Henry is my grandson and he is the one asking for it, then it's free of charge."

He put the scepter into a large cardboard box and wrapped it with wrapping paper that had little crowns on it.

As Emma left the shop, she couldn't help but have the same smile that Henry had.

Regina was going through a lot of paperwork in her office at home that she barely noticed Emma and Henry walk into the door with a tall box. As soon as she saw Emma leave, she stood up and went to the Christmas tree.

Henry was looking at the ornaments that were on it already as well as the colorful lights.

"Henry, I need to ask you a favor."

He turned his attention away from the Christmas tree and smiled at Regina.

"What is it Mom?"

"I still haven't purchased a gift for Emma and I want to use it to make up for what had happened last night."

"I don't think Ma wants anything from the shop, so we should leave Storybrooke to get it."

Regina shook her head, "No Henry, I'd prefer to shop online and pay for a one day shipping fee than have to travel outside of Storybrooke."

"Okay Mom, we'll find something."

Regina and Henry were looking together on Amazon for the right thing for Emma. Their eyes scanned it for a while until both of them pointed at the same thing. It was a large inflatable yellow bug and it looked exactly like the one Emma drove.

She had already paid for it and she was happy that it would arrive just in time for Christmas Eve.

It was the evening of Christmas Eve and the three of them were all sitting down in front of the tree. A majority of the gifts were for Henry, of course, and there was one gift for Regina and Emma.

Both of the women had been making small talk and Henry was trying to guess what was in the boxes. It was a tradition for them to open the presents at midnight and there was only ten minutes left.

Emma had handed Regina her gift and Regina looked at it skeptically. "You better not have bought me something that I'm unable to use in my daily life."

She rolled her eyes, "Regina, trust me on this one, you'll find a use for it."

Henry giggled as he watched Regina slowly unwrap her Christmas gift.

Regina pulled out the scepter and stared at it for what seemed like a long time.

"How in the world did you acquire such a thing as this? It's very beautiful."

"I went to Gold's shop and told him to find a gift fit for a queen like you, so he chose that."

"Did you have to make a deal with him in order to get this?"

"Nope, Henry saved the day since he is Mr. Gold's grandson."

Regina nodded and took her time admiring the detail.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this could be another queen's scepter from the Enchanted Forest. I truly appreciate this gift, Emma, thank you."

Henry had reached for Emma's present and handed it to her.

"This is from Mom and I know that you'll really like it!"

Emma smiled at Regina as she began to open her gift.

At first, she was puzzled as she pulled out a plastic bag.

"Uh…thanks Regina. What is it?"

"You have to open it up, Emma."

She tore open the plastic bag, took out the air pump, and unfolded her gift.

The look on her face was priceless as she saw the yellow bug staring back at her.

"Holy crap, Regina, this is awesome! I can't believe you got a big blow up version of my car!"

"I'm glad that you like it."

"This will look perfect in front of the station."

"Emma, that's not very professional."

"Fine, I'll put it outside of our house then."

"No, that's even worse!"

"Either let me put it in front of the station or our house, you pick."

"Alright, you can put it outside of the station. If I hear one complaint, then you're putting it away."

"Aww, you're such a party pooper, Regina!"

Henry was still opening his presents and although both of the women wanted to spoil had to control Emma from buying too many of them. Regina had told Henry that he could either have five small presents or one big present. Of course, he went for the smaller present since he doubted that his mom would let him buy the one big thing he wanted.

He had his presents lined up in front of him and he was trying to figure out what was in each one. This wasn't going to be an easy task, so he picked each one up, and shook them gently. He had a look of determination on his face and after he set it down, he began to rip the presents open.

There was a new game system, video games, four controllers, a sword with an emblem of a swan with a crown on top, a shield with the family crest on it, and a large book of the Grimm Fairy Tales.

Henry ran to his moms and gave Regina a hug first while saying, "Thanks for the gifts, Mom. I'm going to cherish the Grimm Fairy Tales as much as I treasure my Storybook." He gave Emma a hug too, "Thanks for the new game system and video games, Ma. I hope you're ready to lose!" Emma chuckled, "Yeah right, Kid! You'll be eating your words soon."

Regina had a small smile on her face as she saw the exchange between Emma and their son. Henry was about to gather everything in his arms when purple smoke enveloped them. "It's time for you to go to bed now, Henry." He gave both of them puppy eyes, "I want to kick Ma's butt though!"

The former evil queen shook her head, "Upstairs Henry and you can play as long as you want tomorrow, alright?" Henry began to walk upstairs, "Okay and you promise to let me play as long as I want?" Regina nodded and he smiled, "The sooner you go to bed, then the sooner you can play."

He did a fist pump in the air and then ran up the steps two at a time to get to his destination faster.

After Henry had gone to bed, Regina and Emma were drinking apple cider in front of the tree. Emma reached into her pocket to take out the small black box, but it wasn't in her pocket anymore. Her face was beginning to pale as she feared the worst and thought she had dropped the ring. Little did she know that it was sitting under the tree and out of her sight.

Regina saw that there was a small glow and it was surrounding a small black box with a golden bow on it. She asked Emma to get her another glass of apple cider and quickly took the small black box before Emma came back. The blonde sat down in front of the brunette and raised her eyebrows when Regina had a smirk on her face.

Emma saw the black box in Regina's hand, grabbed it, and said, "Did you seriously hijack the ring I was going to propose to you with?" Regina was quiet for a moment and was attempting to regain her composure.

"Miss Swan, I've had enough of this ridiculousness!" A purple cloud of smoke enveloped her and the mayor was no longer standing in front of Emma. The person who took her place was the Evil Queen.

"This is the _second_ time that you've _ruined_ my proposal to you. I promise you that this is the final time that you will do this. In fact, I've decided that you aren't worthy to marry a queen! Perhaps, I should go find a more suitable wife who will listen to me. I heard that Miss Lucas would be the perfect choice."

Emma had golden smoke surround her as well and she was wearing her Dark One outfit with her hair up in a bun. "For fucks sake, Regina! You don't have to go all Evil Queen on my ass let alone bring Ruby into this. I'm saying yes, so you better put that damn ring on my finger or so help me, I'm going to make you regret saying that to me."

The former Evil Queen stood her ground while facing the former Dark One. Regina loved seeing Emma fired up like this. Without any warning, Regina launched herself at Emma, which caused her to fall onto the floor.

She was straddling Emma's waist and had taken the ring from her grasp. "Now, I'm going to give you one last chance to not screw this one up. If you dare interrupt me, then you will be locked away in the basement of that house you own."

Emma had a fiery look in her eyes and as much as she wanted to respond, she stayed quiet. "Now, be a good girl, and don't say a word or else you will get none of this tonight." She said indicating to her body which caused Emma to let out a growl.

Regina was adjusting her position which only caused Emma to become even more sexually loved the feeling of any part of Regina touching her. The small box was placed on Emma's chest and Regina leaned in close.

"Will you be the woman I get to fuck until my last dying breath?'

Emma had her mouth hanging open and she wanted to make sure that she had heard it right. "Did you just ask me to be the woman you get to fuck until your last dying breath?"

"I said 'love', not 'fuck'. You need to stop thinking with this." Regina said as she placed her hand in between Emma's legs for emphasis. She whispered, "I can't wait to taste your forbidden fruit."

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you! Stop teasing me like this and just fuck me already, damn you." Emma growled as she pulled Regina closer to her so that their lips met. This was supposed to be a tender moment, but all Regina could think about was how she was going to punish her soon-to-be-wife.

There was the infamous smirk that graced the former Evil Queen's lips and Emma felt a shiver run down her spine. Purple smoke surrounded them and they were now in their bedroom. Regina flicked her hand which caused the door to lock and also put a sound proof spell on the door.

"Miss Swan, I hope that you know that I'm not allowing you to escape punishment that you deserve."

Emma smirked, "My safe word is Ruby."


End file.
